


Fly Wishes to the Sky [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flying, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: "Throw your dreams into space like a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back, a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country." -- Anais NinJohn Sheppard owns a kite shop on the Oregon coast. He's had enough drama in his life, and has created a safe, if limited, life for himself. One day, Rodney McKay, a college professor in town for a conference, comes looking for a last-minute purchase before he has to leave town, and things start to change for both of them.





	Fly Wishes to the Sky [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/gifts), [ca_pierson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_pierson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fly Wishes to the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252110) by [cathalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin). 



> Recorded in 2016. Released in 2017.
> 
> Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)
> 
>  

Length: 02:32:09

File size: 140 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FlyWishestotheSkyfinal.mp3)


End file.
